charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel Vera
Melanie "Mel" Vera is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the half-sister to both Macy and Maggie and ex-girlfriend of Niko Hamada. Mel is a member of the Vera Family and the [[The Charmed Ones|'Charmed Ones']]. History Early Life Melanie Vera was born to Marisol Vera and an unknown boyfriend. She was born sometime after her older half-sister, Macy and before her younger half-sister, Maggie. At birth, her powers were bound at birth so that way she could live a normal life. At some point, Mel met and fell in love with a detective, Niko Hamada. However, Niko broke off things with her fiancee` to be with Mel. When Mel's mother dies, Mel becomes angry and pushes away Niko, who eventually breaks up with her. Becoming a Charmed One Three months after her mother's death, she is dumped by her girlfriend. Macy, Mel and Maggie's half-sister surprises the sisters at their manor, convinced she is their half sister, showing a picture of herself as a baby with their mother in front of the house. She and her sisters discover their powers, and later are tied up in their attic, and meet their whitelighter Harry Greenwood who tells them all about their destiny. Eventually, she and her sisters accept their destiny, and vanquish their first demon, with Macy moving into the manor with her and Maggie She and her girlfriend get back together although it was short lived. Charmed Duties Mel is desperate to talk to her mother again through the Spirit Board. When the ouija board starts communicating with them, Mel is so confident that they're talking to their mother that she dismisses her sisters' doubts. The spirit tells them not to trust Harry and Mel believes despite Macy asking her to wait for her to use a Truth Serum on Harry first. Mel goes against Macy's wishes and continues talking to the spirit. The spirit convinces her and Maggie to release her from the ouija board. Mel is so tearful to be reunited with her mother. However, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit isn't really their mother. On seeing her mother's spirit, Macy sides with Mel and together they overrule Maggie's doubts. They get the Prism of Souls but Harry warns them that the spirit is an imposter demon pretending to be their mother in order to trick them and steal their powers using the prism. The other sisters believe Harry but Mel still wants to believe that it is their mother. To convince Mel that it is really their mother, the spirit tells her that "it's always been you and me." That phrase makes Mel realize that it can't be their mother. She knows her mother so well and there is no way her mother would ever choose favorites. So, she turns against the imposter demon and helps vanquish it. Afterwards, Maggie advises Mel to stop living in the past; to stop letting her emotions towards her mother get the best of her; and to forgive her ex-girlfriend, Niko. Personality Mel is a passionate, outspoken young woman. A firebrand social justice warrior, she is a deeply feeling person and a self-proclaimed "feminist" lesbian; as such, she doesn't "butch-up" in her personal style. Physical Appearance Mel Vera is a young Latina woman of slightly below average height and athletic build in her early twenties. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Mel's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Mel Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers * Temporal Stasis: The ability to completely stop the flow of time. This power is said to be common among control freaks and reflects Mel's controlling nature. She sometimes uses a hand gesture to activate her power, but does not need to do so. ;Inactive Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of Mel and her sisters which enhances their powers. * S'Arcana Crows: The shared power of the Sisters of Arcana that allows to conjure a flock of crows to protect and defend a member from harm. Abilities * Lock Picking: Mel saw Niko pick a lock once and was able to pick up the skill, using it to get into the Kappa house. Relationships Family * Marisol Vera: Mel was "freakishly close" with her mother, able to tell her everything. She had a harsh reaction to her mother's death, resulting in her pushing all the people that she loved away. She has made it her mission to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Mel did feel betrayed though by the fact that her mother kept so many secrets from her. * Maggie Vera: Mel and Maggie seemed to have a normal sisterly relationship until their mother died, causing problems between the two. The two were able to reconcile but they still disagree from time to time, especially with new sister, Macy, in the fold. * Macy Vaughn: Mel and Macy had a contentious relationship at first. Mel was used to being the oldest sibling and having her way while Macy felt like Mel was incapable of making rational decisions. The two were able to come to an understanding but still disagree on things from time to time. * Mel's Father: Nothing is known about her father, other than the fact he wasn't in her life. Romantic Life *'Mel and Niko:' Niko left her fiancee Greta to be with Mel who she loves very much. Mel loves Niko very much but the two had to break up due to the anger Mel was feeling after her mother's death. The two were able to come back together after Mel discovered that she was a witch but they are still faced with problems since Mel is not able to tell Niko the truth. Mel eventually erased their relationship to protect Niko, making them never meet. Mel will always love Niko and still misses her. *'Jada Shields:' Mel met Jada while working at The Haunt, easily grabbing her attention. Later, Jada attacked Mel retrieving a powerful magical artifact. Sometimes, Jada and Mel share a romantic rapport after Mel is recruited to join the S'Arcana. Trivia *She is the middle sister, similar to Piper Halliwell and is based off of her on the original series. *In the original series, Piper was a shy and introverted chef before transforming into a fearless, sarcastic woman; In the reboot, Mel is a social justice warrior lesbian. *A self-proclaimed lesbian feminist. **Mel is the first LGBT+ character to appear in the series. *Melonie Diaz who plays Mel is actually the eldest of the three actresses playing the Vera sisters, despite Mel being the middle sister. **Diaz was the first of the three to be cast. *The sister's last name was originally Pruitt, but was changed to better match their Hispanic heritage. *Unlike in the series, all three of the sisters come from different dads. Quotes "Our mom raised us without judgements. She knew I was gay before I even figured it out. And she made sure that I was always proud of who I was. So I have never been in the closet. I never had to hide who I am from the people I love. It was the biggest gift she gave me." -Mel telling Harry about herself in Sweet Tooth. Gallery Mel Vera promotional.jpg 101 001.jpg 101 002.jpg 101 003.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:LGBTQ Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hilltowne University Category:The Sisters of Arcana